


Vampire

by demiboy_demon



Series: Bottom Keith Week 2020 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BKAserverbingo, Blood Kink, Bottom Keith Week 2020, M/M, Neck Bites, Vampire Lotor, monster fucking, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboy_demon/pseuds/demiboy_demon
Summary: Keith doesn’t believe in vampires. Oh, how he hates when his roommate proves him wrong.
Relationships: Keitor - Relationship
Series: Bottom Keith Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973995
Kudos: 71





	Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Vampire blood sucking kink, neck bites, Monsterfucking, ‘Don’t act so innocent, I heard you.’

Keith was not a religious man. As a child, several of his foster families were religious and tried to make him believe in their god, but each day he was forced to spend in a hot church basement* made him believe in their god a little less, and all those afternoons had added up to make Keith not only stop believing in their god, but in all gods and also maybe aliens. 

(*the only time Keith had enjoyed church was when he took the preacher’s son’s virginity in a closet during service, but now the preacher’s son was homophobic, and Keith was an atheist)

If there was a god, surely he would have saved Keith from that basement. 

But after time, Keith had started believing in aliens again. God, however, was still on thin ice. 

Keith was also not superstitious. He never knocked on wood after stating his hopes, he loved black cats, and he thought the whole thing about breaking mirrors was ridiculous. He didn’t believe in unicorns or fairies (Mothman excluded) or angels or vampires or birds or Bigfoot or trolls or leprechauns or any other made up thing.

If only he knew the truth about his housemate. 

________________________________

Lotor was 28. He had been twenty eight since 1692, when he had been hunted for being a witch. They had been right, but all you really had to do in those days to be a witch was to eat herbs and be gay, and he found it a bit extreme to kill him for it. 

Luckily (or unluckily, depending on how you look at it,) there had been a man that was all too happy to steal Lotor’s blood and make him immortal. Lotor had been glad at first (well, technically he had been rubbing his neck in pain at first, but this was neither here nor there), as he thought himself too young to die, and felt as if he had more to give the world, but the joy of immortality wore off around 1750 when his friend Johann had a stroke and died. 

Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t want to die or anything. It was just that he could no longer get sad and become instantly cheered up by thinking, ‘hey, I’m not going to ever die,’ which, granted, most people couldn’t do. 

He didn’t  _ need  _ to live with Keith, financially speaking, but when you’ve been alive that long you start to value the little things in life. 

Keith, being a meter and a half tall, was definitely considered a little thing, and one that Lotor valued*.

(*Lotor himself had, during his original lifespan, been considered very tall for the time, but was now only slightly tall. He was worried about how tall he would be considered in a few centuries, but figured that if global warming kept up, humans wouldn’t be around to perceive him in the first place.)

Lotor wouldn’t be so juvenile as to say he had a crush on Keith, but he did. Just because he wouldn’t say it didn’t make it any less true, and that was that. 

What he would say is that Keith was gorgeous, and that he had fallen for him more quickly and strongly than he had ever before. If asked to describe Keith, Lotor would describe his beautiful smile and adorable laugh, his impressive wit and his quick reflexes. The way he would scrunch his nose when making a grocery list, the way his snore sounded, so loud that Lotor could hear it from the other end of their house. His violet eyes and pale skin and hair darker than a blackbird’s feathers. 

The person who asked wouldn’t have the heart to tell him that they were only asking because they were his Uber driver, because Lotor sounded so in love and they didn’t want him to feel embarrassed. 

Lotor knew Keith better than he knew any other living person, and Keith knew (almost) everything about him. Lotor knew that Keith loved art and knives, that he hated spiders and thought birds were just other birds dressed as birds (a concept that Lotor was confused by). He knew that Keith used 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner but had nice hair regardless, and he knew that Keith was raised mostly in foster homes until he ran away. 

He also knew that Keith didn’t believe in vampires. So to not worry his housemate, Lotor would only drink blood when he was at his job. 

Some days he would pour the blood into wine glasses or make it into blood pudding or dinuguan, and some days he would drink it with a Caprisun straw from a blood bag he had bought from a butcher.

Today was one of the latter. He had just stuck the straw through when he heard keys clatter to the floor.

Lotor lowered the bag and looked at Keith guiltily. “Oh, Keith. You’re home early.”

Keith looked at the blood, then at Lotor’s Caprisun straw, then back at Lotor. He repeated this action several times, obviously hoping to make sense of things, then closed the door and walked back out. 

Lotor sipped on his beverage when Keith stood outside their house, processing what he had just seen. 

Keith walked back in and nodded at Lotor politely. “If I may be so bold, what the ever-loving fuck are you doing?”

Lotor decided to lie because it was convenient for him. “I am drinking tomato juice.”

“Looks kinda like you’re drinking out of a blood bag you stole from a hospital.”

Lotor realized that unless he told the truth, Keith would think he was a human with a lust for blood that robbed hospitals. 

________________________________

After being told that his housemate was a vampire, then again after realizing he wasn’t joking, Keith was handling it very well. He had questions, but most people did, and Lotor had been expecting it.

“If you’re a vampire, why are you always doing your hair in a mirror?” 

“Because I can see myself in mirrors.” 

“Why don’t you have fangs?”

“I do, you just haven’t looked at my mouth closely.” Lotor opened his mouth and Keith peered inside. Sure enough, Lotor did have fangs. 

“That’s... something.”

“You need not worry. I don’t drink human blood. Only pig blood and cow blood, usually.”

“Is that... okay? Like, for your health?”

Lotor shrugged. He was an honest man, and told the truth whenever possible and also convenient. “It won’t kill me, but I will admit that sometimes I crave the taste of human blood the way one might crave air after being submerged in water, or water after going for a jog.”

Keith nodded. “Man, that sounds tough.”

‘Tough,’ Lotor thought, ‘doesn’t even begin to describe it.’

“Indeed it is. I-“ Lotor paused, remembered that humans are uncomfortable with knowing about his private urges and affairs, and spoke again. “I apologize. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable.”

“No!” Keith blurted out, confusing Lotor. “You’re not making me uncomfortable at all. What’s making me uncomfortable is the knowledge that you aren’t getting the nutrients you need. Blood-wise.”

“That’s very kind of you, but-” Lotor began, not wanting Keith to worry over him. He did not get to finish his sentence before Keith interrupted him.

“Maybe... maybe you could suck my blood?”

Lotor froze. He wasn’t sure how to respond. He hadn’t had human blood since the 1800s, and had been trying to fight the cravings he had had since then. There was a theory that the first week of a diet was the hardest, and after that it became easy. This was not the case for vampires. 

Would it make him a monster to accept Keith’s offer? Would he be disgusting to give in to his primal urge and lust for human blood?

He supposed that as long as Keith was fine with it, it would be okay. He  had  offered, but what if he had only asked out of a feeling of obligation? Lotor had to be sure before he replied. 

“Are you sure?” Lotor asked, tilting his head. “I don’t wish to make you uncomfortable-”

“I’m the one who offered,” Keith said. “I don’t offer things unless I’m gonna follow through.”

Lotor considered what he knew about his housemate, and decided that Keith was being sincere. “Alright then,” he said at last, “If you come sit on my lap, we can begin.”

Keith crawled across the couch and sat on Lotor’s lap, then tilted his head to the side as best he could, exposing one of the soft, delicate sides of his neck. 

“Alright,” Lotor said, “Let me know if you need me to stop.”

Keith felt Lotor’s teeth puncture his skin, then sink deep into his neck. Keith had never had a deep tissue massage, but he imagine that this is what it would feel like if he ever did. The teeth sank down until they reached a big enough vein, then retracted out. 

Keith didn’t realize how pleasantly full his neck had felt until the feeling was gone, leaving him with a different feeling. 

He just hoped there was still blood in his neck, and it hadn’t all rushed down to lower regions. 

‘Oh, god, why did I suggest this?’ Keith thought, ‘I’m way too into this guy for this to have been a good idea.’

Lotor lapped up the blood leaking from Keith, his actions a mixture of both kitten licks and larger ones. Keith wasn’t sure how long it had been when Lotor stopped licking, wrapped his lips around the punctures, and began sucking at them like one would a straw.

Keith knew Lotor wasn’t kissing his neck, but his body didn’t seem to care. The sensation of Lotor’s lips on him made him whine, a truly lewd sound, before he could stop himself. 

Lotor’s sucking stopped immediately. He pulled away from Keith’s neck. 

The sight of his own blood covering Lotor’s lips did not help Keith’s situation. 

“Is something the matte-” Lotor began, but cut himself off upon seeing the blissful look on Keith’s face. “Oh.”

Keith knew he should feel embarrassed, but could hardly find it in himself to care. However, hardly ashamed was still ashamed, and Keith was really beginning to regret proposing this idea.

“Sorry!” Keith stammered, “I, um, I shouldn’t have suggested this.”

Lotor still looked confused. Keith hoped he couldn’t feel his hard-on against his leg. 

Keith went to move off Lotor’s lap, but Lotor grabbed his arm. “Why not?” Lotor asked.

Keith felt a wave of relief wash over him. He would sleep far more easily knowing that Lotor didn’t know he was getting turned on by this. 

“Oh! Um,” Keith lied, “Just because I need to keep the rest of my blood if I want to donate any.”

Lotor nodded, but didn’t look convinced. “Aren’t you gay? You can’t donate blood.”

Keith frowned. “They changed it. Gays can donate blood now, as long as we haven’t had sex in a month.”

“But you have had sex this month.”

“How... how did you know that?”

“Your Grindr hookup barged into my room asking for mayonnaise. I hate to think what kink you two were engaging in that needed that, but I’m not judging.”

“He got hungry and went to make himself a sandwich.”

“Oh, that’s far less disgusting.”

“I mean, mayonnaise is gross whether you eat it or fuck a Grindr hookup with it.”

“Back to the matter at hand, I truly apologize if I hurt you. It wasn’t my intention, but I understand-”

“No!” Keith exclaimed, “You didn’t hurt me at all. Well, you did, but I didn’t mind. I mean, it didn’t hurt much, and I’m glad you were able to get the stuff you needed from my blood.”

“Ah,” Lotor said, “Good. I had hoped you were fine.”

Keith went to move off Lotor’s lap again, but froze when Lotor continued talking. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but it seemed to me as if you were rather enjoying yourself.”

Keith’s prior relief went just as quickly as it had come. All the blood that was left in him and wasn’t in his cock flushed into his cheeks. 

“Um... what?” He asked, hoping and failing for a tone that denied everything. 

“Hmmmm...” Lotor said, obviously pleased to find out he was right. “Don’t act so innocent,” he purred, “I heard you.”

Keith wished that the couch would open up and swallow him whole. He was not often lucky when wishing to be swallowed whole. “Um- sorry?”

“Sorry? Why are you sorry?”

“For getting turned on when you were sucking my blood just now?”

Lotor laughed, which was a nice sound, but one that Keith was not expecting. He did not like the idea of Lotor laughing at him, and was relieved to find out that he wasn’t. “Keith, bloodsucking kinks aren’t a recent thing.”

Keith didn’t know what to say to that, but realized he was still sitting on Lotor’s lap, and despite the humiliation he had suffered a moment prior, he was still hard.

He might have even been harder, but figured there was a lot to unpack there, and now was not the time, so he filed it away in his brain to deal with later. 

“Huh.” Keith said. He had never been good with words, but then again, he had never sat on the lap of a sexy vampire (not the Halloween kind, just a vampire who also happened to be sexy) and had him suck his blood before today, either. 

“If you’re no longer feeling squeamish,” Lotor said in a way Keith found both offensive and accurate, “I would very much like to continue my meal.” 

Keith didn’t want to say no, but also felt like it would be embarrassing to say yes. Lotor seemed to realize this, and upped the offer. “If you’d like, we can multitask. That might-” Lotor’s eyes dashed down to Keith’s crotch, “Fix your problem.”

Keith considered this, and decided that he would very much like that. “Fuck yes.”

Keith got off Lotor so he could pull down his pants. When Lotor pulled off his, Keith was glad to see that he was equally hard. Lotor pulled a pack of lube out of his pants pocket. 

“You were planning this?”

“I was not, but I like to be prepared. This sort of thing does happen occasionally when I suck someone’s blood. Like I said, bloodsucking kinks are far more common than one might assume. Monsterfucking, you know?”

Keith found the way Lotor’s voice said monsterfucking incredibly sexy, and wondered if anyone found American accents sexy (the answer was no.) 

Keith laid across Lotor’s lap and spread his legs. “Should I prep myself or do you want t- ah!”

Keith was cut off by Lotor’s slick, lubed up finger slipping into his hole. Another was added a second later. He moaned loudly when Lotor curled his fingers around inside him, rubbing against his walls and stretching him nicely.

Lotor moved his fingers in a come-hither motion, then once Keith was adjusted to them, added a third and began moving around again.

“That should be enough.” Lotor took his fingers out of Keith. Keith whined, missing the stimulation, but feeling happy to finally be ready for Lotor’s cock. 

Lotor slathered his cock with lube, then gestured for Keith to sit back on his lap. Keith did, then slowly, bit by bit, lowered himself onto Lotor’s cock. 

Lotor moaned when the tip of his cock slipped into Keith and brought his hands up to help him onto it. 

It took Keith a couple minutes, as he had to pause every so often to adjust to the girth, but he savoured the feeling of Lotor sliding into him, filling him up in the best way. Once he had taken the entire length inside him, he pressed himself against Lotor’s chest. “Okay,” he whispered, “I’m ready again.” 

The bite from before had already healed itself shut, so Lotor readied his fangs to bite again. 

Keith felt Lotor’s teeth plunge into the opposite side of his neck, pressing down into the veins beneath his skin and then coming back up. Just like before, Keith felt the fullness in his neck leave him, but now he was full in another way, and so he didn’t mind nearly as much. 

Lotor began lapping up the blood again as Keith started to move up and down on his dick. 

He whined as Lotor’s cock brushed against his g-spot. Chills ran down his spine as he wrapped his hand around his own manhood and started stroking. 

“Fuck!” He shouted when Lotor’s cock hit his prostate. He began bouncing more quickly, making Lotor stop drinking and throw his head back in pleasure. 

Lotor slammed his mouth against Keith’s.

Keith was shocked at how much he enjoyed the taste of his blood on Lotor’s tongue. 

Eventually Lotor pulled away to moan, “May I cum inside of you?” 

Keith threw his head onto Lotor’s shoulder and nodded, biting his lip to keep in a whine.

“Need to say it out loud,” Lotor said, “Can’t cum inside without permission.”

Keith would later wonder if Lotor had been making a pun (which would have been very sexy of him), and upon asking would find out that he hadn’t been, and the legends had simply misheard centuries ago. 

“Yes!” Keith screamed, and hoped the neighbors couldn’t hear, “Yes, please cum inside me! Oh my god, Lotor!”

Lotor complied, filling Keith with his undead sperm. Keith kept jerking himself off until he came a moment later, all over his and Lotor’s stomachs. 

Exhausted and woozy from the slight blood loss, Keith collapsed against Lotor. “That was amazing,” he mumbled. “But I’m going to need to shower.”

Lotor looked down at his own body. “As will I. Seeing as you are in no fit state to walk, I feel as if it’s only right for me to help you get cleaned off.”

Keith grinned into Lotor’s chest. “That sounds fair.”


End file.
